


Shawn is used by a Power Bottom

by Kaipar



Series: How Shawn gets gay [4]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Justin, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, top shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipar/pseuds/Kaipar
Summary: Justin uses Shawn





	Shawn is used by a Power Bottom

Shawn is just coming home from Cam after they having sex all night. He then gets an sms from an unknown number.

???: "Hello Shawn, I have your number from Niall, come tonight at 19 o'clock to" this address "I want sex with you."

Shawn: “Who is there?”

Shawn does not think that this question will be answered but a try is worth it.

???: "you will see when you are here"

He has already expected this answer, which is why he writes Niall

Shawn: "Who did you give my number?"

Niall: "I will not tell you, that's the exciting, but believe me you'll like who it is and also you will be quite surprised.”

Shawn: “Well then I trust you.”

Shawn puts down his phone and looks at his watch. It's 11 o'clock so he has a lot of time until he needs to go to his next sex date, so he decides to go to his bedroom, there he lays down and wants to sleep because he didn’t got much sleep last night.

At 5:00 pm his cellphone rings again, it's another number he did not know.

???: “Hey is there Shawn, I got your number from Liam”

Shawn: “Hey, yes and who are you?”

???: “Oh sorry, this is Harry Styles, would you like to meet tonight?”

Shawn: “Hey sorry I have some plans today but how about tomorrow?”

Harry: “Okay, yeah, it sounds good. What time?”

Shawn: “What about 2pm?”

Harry: “Yeah, it sounds good see you tomorrow”

Shawn: “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

With these words, Shawn hangs up and looks at the clock, it's 5: 10 pm, he decides to get up and is really hungry why he makes something to eat. After that he decides to get dressed and then it's already 6.30 pm why he goes. When he arrives, he rings when he sees who opens the door for him, it gets him speechless, it's Justin Bieber. He asks him in. Shawn goes in, hears the door closing and immediately feels Justin's finger on his body.

Shawn: “I can’t believe it's you, you've got the reputation of being one of Hollywood's biggest fuckboys and now you're married to Hailey.”

Justin: “That was just fake and Hailey is just my fake wife, I've never had sex with her. And do not talk so much, we did not meet for that, rather take off your clothes.”

Shawn, who still can’t believe who is in front of him, starts to undress. Justin takes that too long, so he kneels in front of Shawn and starts to open Shawn's pants. When it is open, he pulled it down with the underpants, briefly examines the dick in front of his face and takes it now immediately completely in his mouth. This makes Shawn moan and his cock is also stiff immediately. Justin takes the cock again and again completely in his mouth and leaves it there. Shawn's groaning gets more and more intense and he feels his orgasm getting closer and warns Justin that if he keeps on he is coming soon. Justin ignores that and keeps blowing happily until he gets his reward, the juice of the other, which he gulps down happily.

Justin: “I hope you can cum twice, because I want you to fuck me really hard now.”

With these words, Justin lies down on his stomach and waits that he is penetrated by the others.

Shawn: “Where is the lube?”

Justin: “Just put it in, I like it hard”

Shawn now lies down on Justin, takes at least some spit that he spreads on his penis and puts his glans on the hole and increases the pressure, it penetrates is without major problems. Justin makes a pained sound, so Shawn pauses.

Justin “You did not listen to me, I like it hard, so keep going”

Shawn now thought: “Well, wait I'll show it to you.” and pushed his dick hard in, until he is completely in Justin's ass. He immediately pulls his penis out completely again and then trust it back in, he repeats this several times. Justin moans again and again but less and less of pain than with lust

Justin: “Niall was right you're really a good fucker, fuck me even harder.”

Shawn: “As you want”

Shawn keeps increasing the tempo and pushes harder and harder. Justin moans getting louder and irregular and as his ass pulls together, Shawn knows Justin has just cum, Shawn ignores that and just keeps fucking Justin hard. This he does the next 10 minutes until he realises that he is getting close, he pushes one last time and squirts his cum deep in Justin's gut. That leads Justin to cum a second time.

Shawn: “You really have such a nice ass.”

Justin: “Thank you, you're really a good fucker and now go, we are done here.”

Shawn, who feels used, gets dressed and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this part is so short but the next part will be longer.


End file.
